Electrical connectors are commonly used for attaching electrical conductors, cables, wires, electric metal tubing and the like to an electric panel or box, e.g. a junction box, outlet box, switch box, fuse box and the like. Such known electrical connectors are either of the type that are secured to an electric box by a threaded lock nut or by means of a circular snap fit retaining ring of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,483,218; 2,160,353; 2,744,769; 5,189,258; 5,171,164; 5,266,050; 6,043,432; 6,080,933; 6,335,488; 6,380,483; 6,444,907 and 6,767,032.
Snap fitting connectors are of the type which includes a connector body, formed as a metal casting, e.g. a zinc casting having a circular spring metal snap fit retaining ring, e.g. as shown in one or more of the hereinbefore mentioned patents, on the end of the connector body which is adapted to be inserted through a knock-out opening of an electric box. Other snap fit connectors are known which are formed entirely of spring metal as a unitary part, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,387.
While such prior known connectors can be satisfactorily used for their intended purposes, efforts are constantly being made to improve upon, simplify, and/or reduce the amount of time, effort, material or cost to fabricate such electrical connectors. The disclosure herein comprises another effort to improve and/or advance the manner of forming and/or securing an electrical connector to an electric box by a snap fit.